G-Miner & Bones: The Power Chronicles
by GGuy12345
Summary: Two 13-year-old's lives are changed forever when they find an ancient book that reveals that they are the heirs of Notch and Herobrine. Now they must defeat the Wither and claim the Nether Star, the only power source strong enough to save all of Minecraftia!


**Chapter 1: G-Miner**

"Are you sure we should do this?" my best friend Bones asked me before we descended into a cave I found the other day. "What I mean is that we might get lost or not pack enough food." "Don't worry," I replied. "We're only going to explore the entrance… and a couple more areas." "Okay, but if we die my mom is going to kill me." Without another word we entered the darkness.

Bones, with his affinity for fire (yeah my best friend is a pyromaniac) agreed to carry the torch. The entrance cave was small, but there was a tunnel delving deeper in we followed it and later I almost fell off a cliff. There was a wood walkway a few blocks away so we decided to jump over to it. We then followed the winding path when Bones suddenly said "Stop! G-Miner, this is an Abandoned Mineshaft!" "So?" "You don't know the legend?" "No, what legend?" "The way the story goes is that the corpses of Abandoned Mineshaft miners are still here, waiting for victims to kill to add to their ranks." "Whoa, that's deep… and awesome. Let's go find some treasure," I said as I took a stray stick to use as a weapon just in case. "We are going to die, then I get to say told you so." It wasn't long before there came to be a chest. I carefully opened it and found one item: a book. As soon as I grabbed it a dark pulse spread out into our earth Overworld. As it passed us we simultaneously shuddered. We ran all the way back to our mining village of Oretown. Once there we climbed into my treehouse to read the book.

Out loud I spoke what was written. "The Power Chronicles: Book 3, Chapter 1: Heirs of the Creators. It is believed that both Lord Notch and Lord Herobrine had bestowed some power on the mortal Steve, who eventually became known as The First Minecraftian because of his help he gave the long-nosed villagers. Steve soon had children. This was tracked until a strange mutated Wither Skeleton/Ghast thing known as The Wither started to kill off the descendents. In all Its strength and cunning It didn't realize that two babies were rescued by Morphous, god of Change, who also gave power to a mortal. These babies' names are G-Miner (Master of Air) and Bones (Master of Fire)."

"What! No way!" "It does seem hard to believe, but you _have_ all ways liked fire and I've all ways been able to tell when, where, and how strong an air current is." "Yeah, I guess you're right. Our powers must haven't completely developed yet." "Let me finish reading." "Okay."

"If you are reading this book then you have to either be a god or power-wielder. Please you must help us against the Wither. It is, right now hunting me. Please, help rescue Minecraftia from this beast. If you accept below is all I can give you."

"Wait, G-Miner are we sure we should do this?" "Bones, I'm certain that I want to do this. I don't want to not do anything, letting lots of people die knowing that I could have done something about it." "Alright, I'm coming to, but I hate it when you're inspirational." "Okay, I'm going to finish reading. Wait it's a riddle." "Well read it then."

"In a realm where all is white/ from the might you will earn smite/ from something Nether/ you'll get forever."

"Strange…" Bones said. "Yeah, but let's get to the library. There's a world map." I said as I put the book in my backpack. When we got there the librarian happily obliged. We spread it out on the table to get a better view. We looked all over when we both half-yelled "There!" I asked the librarian what that biome was. She said "Ah, you've found the Snow Biome, but don't think about going there." Bones asked "Why?" "It has been avoided ever since the Necromancer created cross-mutant versions of the normal to kill even one." I asked "Could you describe them to us?" "Think of something with Creeper legs, Enderman Arms, Zombie Body, and Skeleton Head, but bigger and even more dangerous." "Whoa!" we said at the same time. "Any more questions?" I answered "Yes, what can you tell us about The Wither?" The librarian's expression grew dark. "I cannot tell you anything about that mob. Forget that you've heard of it." She ushered us out and we walked back, wondering why she acted like that. We figured that we hit a dead end until someone we've never seen before stopped us "Hey, kids, you've ever heard of the Snow Biome?" "Yeah" I said cautiously. "You want to go there?" I asked suspiciously "Why do you want to know?" "Listen kids, I know you have the book. I'm Morphous" "Really?" asked Bones. "Really," he confirmed "Later you'll meet my heir, but you need to get to the Snow Biome." Bones replied "Yeah, but can we say goodbye to our families first?" "Of course" he replied. Once done with that we talked to Morphous again. He said "Get ready!"

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. I will update this story as fast as I can. But enough about that. I need OCs for my story. They can have something from one mod. Mods that I have already used are Necromancy and Mutant Mobs of course. I have also got the Morph Mod planned, too. For my final request I need a OC to be the Necromancer. If you want to ask about something, reply or PM. Thanks!**


End file.
